


Diamond

by risowator, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, драбблы G-PG-13, старбакс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>есть что-то общее между прошлым и будущим</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: таймлайн: Вторая мировая и наши дни  
> Оригинал - http://fuckyousebstan.tumblr.com/post/88632416583/stucky-drabble-diamond

Прошлое

— Ты собираешься подарить Пегги это? — спрашивает Баки, кивая на руку Стива.

Стив мельком бросает на него взгляд, прежде чем снова взяться за дело, разрезая стекло как можно быстрее и тише.

Оправдывая свое название, Воющие Коммандос громили базы ГИДРЫ, но эта миссия нуждалась в более тонком подходе.

— Стеклорез? — спрашивает Стив с недоверием. 

— Серьезно, иногда я беспокоюсь, что они высосали половину твоих мозгов, делая все эти мускулы. Но потом я вспоминаю, что ты всегда был идиотом, — говорит Баки с ухмылкой, прислоняясь плечом к стеклу, пока Стив работает. — Не стеклорез, а то, что режет стекло — блестящий камешек.

— Мне кажется, Пегги бы больше оценила стеклорез. Однажды она столкнулась с настоящей алмазной леди, — пожимает плечами Стив. — Я не думаю, что ей нужен камень или что-то символизирующее. 

— Тот факт, что ты знаешь это, означает больше, чем ты думаешь, — замечает Баки. В одно мгновение он выпрямляется, подбираясь из расслабленной позы, и стреляет в кого-то за плечом Стива.

Кажется, время тонкостей подошло к концу.  
▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ ▁ ▁

Будущее

Баки смотрит на коробку, стоящую перед ним, и Стив нервно покусывает губу. Нет никакой уверенности, что Баки вообще помнит.

— Стеклорез? — с сомнением спрашивает Баки, смотря Стиву прямо в глаза.

— Решил свернуть на преступный путь? — лениво интересуется Сэм, дожевывая кусок пирога с дня рождения Баки.

— Я могу дать тебе номер надежного скупщика краденного, — невозмутимо добавляет Наташа.

Баки на секунду разрывает зрительный контакт, чтобы посмотреть на свой подарок, а затем опять пристально смотрит на Стива.

— Да, — он говорит улыбаясь. — Да, хорошо.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Стив и широко улыбается. Он тянется через стол, чтобы взять Баки за руку.

— Подождите, — хмурится Сэм, оторвавшись от игры и концентрируя внимание на Стиве и Баки. — Это было слишком радостное заявление.

— Стив только что сделал предложение и Доджерсы только что забили гол. Не зевай, — отвечает Баки с ухмылкой.


End file.
